Beth Dingle
by Sribbler-28
Summary: Beth Dingle is Cain and Charity's youngest daughter. Seventeen years old, and very much like her parents, Beth causes much trouble in the village, and trouble seems to follow her. Takes place from June 8th and onwards!


1.

Seventeen-year-old Beth Dingle never found her life boring. When one drama is over, another one begins; from her father Cain's dodgy dealings to her mother Charity's new marriages, Beth sometimes wished that she could live a relatively normal life. Bit difficult when you were legally named Bethlehem Dingle by your prat of an uncle, though.

Beth is the youngest daughter of Cain and Charity Dingle, "the one they kept" her older sister Debbie had once described in a heated argument several years ago. Beth was mostly raised by Cain and her Uncle Shadrach (who at the time she called 'Granddad'), then when she was two years old, she moved to Emmerdale village where she and her parents lived with her grandparents Zak and Lisa. Debbie appeared not long after, and Beth found herself with an older sister.

Now, Beth lives with Cain and his wife Moira, their one year old son Isaac, and Beth's younger brother Noah, while their mum Charity is doing time.

It was Monday morning and the family were seated around the kitchen table enjoying breakfast; Noah sulked about having to go to school, while Isaac made a mess by mussing up his food. The door swung open, and Moira's oldest son, Adam, strolled in, a cheerful smile plastered across his face.

"Morning," Moira greeted, raising an eyebrow at his expression. "What are you so happy about?"

Adam clapped his hands. "Well, I've got some good news."

"Oh yeah?" muttered Cain standing up to put his mug in the sink. "Noah, go get ya' school bag." Noah scurried off, while the other family members waited for Adam's good news.

"Well, go on then," Beth urged him.

Adam hopped up on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. "Me and Victoria, we're engaged."

Moira's eyes grew wide, and Beth glanced at Cain, the kitchen was filled with silence except for Isaac hitting his fist off his high chair.

"So, when the hell did this happen?" asked Moira standing up.

Clearly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, explained. "She asked me yesterday."

"Aw, she proposed, did she?" Moira folded her arms and smiled sarcastically. "After deciding she was too young the last time."

Adam's smile slowly dropped at his mother's words. "Mum?"

"So, she wasn't ready but suddenly she is now?"

"Yeah," said Adam slowly. "That's right."

"She's facing prison, Adam – she's scared. But you can't base a marriage on that."

"Oh, you know what?" Adam shouted, causing Isaac to whine. "Thanks for being happy for me, mum!"

"Happy?" Moira repeated. Cain ran a hand down his face. "You're having a baby with another women-" _Oh yeah, my step brother's fathering a kid._ "how many ways do you want this to be wrong?"

Over the argument, Isaac turned to Cain and held out his arms, "Daddy!"

"Oh look," Cain said as he pulled Isaac from the high chair and into his arms, swaying slightly to sooth him. "He's engaged, he's hardly going to be talked out of it by his mum."

Moira paused, as if she were choosing her words carefully. "I just don't want to see you hurt again, that's all."

Adam sighed. "I know, okay, and I won't be."

"So, does this mean that I can be a bridesmaid?" Beth asked Adam with a smirk. "Or can I be your best man?"

Adam gave Beth a little smile, before addressing Moira again. "Now, I was going to ask ya' for Great-Grandma's ring."

Moira scoffed.

"You gave it to me last time!"

"Look," said Moira. "Just wait for this police thing to be over and then see how you both feel."

"Listen, me and Vic are getting married, alright? And as soon as you two deal with that, the happier we'll all be." And with that, Adam left the house.

"Aw, bless him," mocked Beth.

"Shut up," Cain told her. "Go and get Noah, I'll drive ya' to work." Beth rolled her eyes and left the room. Cain looked at Moira who seemed to be gripping the kitchen counter. "I'll drop Isaac off at me dads, yeah?"

Moira forced a smile, and nodded. "Yeah." She stroked Isaac's hair. "Give Mummy a kiss?" Isaac leaned over to Moira as Beth and Noah came into the kitchen. "Noah, you and Isaac are staying at Zak and Lisa's tonight, okay?"

Noah nodded.

"Right," Cain grabbed Isaac's coat and bag that Moira had packed him that morning. "Come on, then." Cain and Moira shared a kiss before he and the three kids left.

* * *

Of course, Beth should have been at work but she couldn't resist a coffee in the cafe. And then a cake. And then another coffee. When she did eventually show her face at the garage, she found Debbie sat in the office, looking rather distant, while Ross – Adam's half brother – stressfully sorted out one of the motors.

"What time d'ya' call this?" said Debbie when Beth sat down across from her.

"Sorry I'm late?" she shrugged. Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Had a bit of a situation this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Debbie leaned back in her chair, interested in the gossip.

"Yeah, Adam and Victoria are getting wed."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I thought she didn't want to get married?"

"Well, it's the thing with Ashley, isn't it? Vic's bricking it and probably thinks she'll go away for life."

"Hmm,"

"Anyway, what's up with you?" Debbie sent her little sister a questioning look. "You looked a bit... _off_ , when I showed up."

Debbie sighed. "Me and Pete are going on a double date with Ross and Carly tonight."

Beth grinned. "A double date?"

"Shut up."

"That why Ross has a face like thunder?"

"No, he's moody over something else."

"Ah," The sisters sat in silence for a moment, until Beth said; "Double date?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Beth was sorting through some paper work when someone she'd rather not see came over.

"Hi, Beth." the overly cheerful voice of Lucy White called out.

Lucy was the twin sister of Lachlan, the little runt who Beth hated. She had brown hair, a few shades lighter than Beth's, which was always perfectly styled along with her makeup and outfits. Beth, dressed in her overalls and hair tied into a scruffy ponytail, glanced up at her.

"Alright?" she greeted.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after work?"

"No thanks, I'm busy."

"Oh, well, maybe some over time?" Beth noticed the hopefully tone in Lucy's voice.

"Yeah maybe."

Beth sighed when Lucy walked away. The other girl seemed to always be after Beth's attention and it annoyed her to no end.

* * *

After a brief visit to her grandparents, Beth headed home where she was greeted with Cain, Moira, Adam, Victoria and Aaron in the kitchen.

"This isn't a wedding thing is it?" Beth asked with a grimace.

Moira gave Beth a tight smile. "No."

"We're off to town," explained Cain. "You'll be alright to sort yourself some tea, yeah?"

"Yeah," Beth noticed how sheepish the younger adults where looking.

"Listen," said Moira slowly to Adam. "About this engagement. As long as you don't set a date-"

"Mum," Adam interrupted. "Look we know how you feel. You made that pretty clear."

Cain put his hand on Moira's back. "Come on," Cain gave Beth a kiss on the cheek and gave her a quick goodnight before he and Moira left.

Adam, Victoria and Aaron looked over at Beth, who smirked at them as she leaned against the door frame. "What are you lot up to?"

Adam glanced at Victoria. "We're just...going away for a few days, just until things cool down."

"Right," muttered Beth. "Well I'm going for a shower, so I'll see ya' later I guess."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This follows the events of June 8th 2015, and the story will follow from there. Please review and let me know what you think of Beth and Cain and Moira's son Isaac! If you're a little bit confused, Moira never had the miscarriage and Isaac was born January 2014. If you have any questions about the story I'll answer them in the next update!


End file.
